DCball
Washington, DCball |reality = District of Columbia |government = Federal district and capital of USAball |type = |language = English |capital =Washingtonball |friends = Marylandball Virginiaball USAball Canberraball Brusselsball Parisball Ottawaball |founded = 1790 |predecessor = Natives |personality = Arrogant and wants everything, serious. |affiliation = USAball |intospace =OH YES… |image = DCsnewwig.png |caption = : Make America Great AGAIN! |hates = Being mistaken for just government buildings and monuments. Taxation without representation. being invaded by the British (1814 worst year of my life!), being invaded by Ruskies or Communists! (Damn you, Activision!), terrorist attacks, North Korean terrorists, White House Down and Olympus Has Fallen (I hate those movies!)|military =DC National Guard |enemies = Commies Soviet Unionball Moscowball (Formerly) Beijingball (just a annoying rival) Not a rival, a true enemy, REMOVE Hollywood because STOP DESTROYING THE WHITE HOUSE!! New York Cityball - Keeps on overshadowing me! Dallasball - Our American Football team is better !!! Puerto Ricoball (I will be the 51st State) Flag stealer|likes = Tourists, landmarks, Capitol Building, Congress, Senate, the White House, the President of the United States of America (most powerful man in the world!), First Lady of the United States, State Department, Treasury Department, Department of the Interior, the Pentagon, DC Metropolitan Police, FBI, freedom, liberty, US Dollar, security cameras. |notes = |status = Cannot into state. |ended = }} DCball, or Washington DCball, soon to be New Columbiaball '''because he gets taxation without representation,is the character representing the '''District of Columbia in the Polandball universe. It is the capital of }}USAball. It struggles with trying not to be incompetent and greedy. He is neighbors with Virginiaball and Marylandball. On the other hand, it is one of the most powerful entities in the US; it's usually the boss that tells other states what to do (much to their displeasure). The White House is the most stronkest building within USAball, he made that house specially for presidents, }} Trumpball is president of the USAball, even though he happens to stay in New York Cityball and Bedminsterball a large amount of the time. and he is currently living there. There aer several other important buildings, namely, the Capitol, Lincoln Memorial, and the Thomas Jefferson Memorial are located in his clay along with many other memorials and historical sites. Do to many of his buildings and power he can into importance. History DCball began as a 3ball, his clay was discovered and adopted by UKball as Colonial Americaball. When in 1776, Colonial Americaball rebelled and became USAball. Shortly after becoming a country they founded DCball in 1790, which was located between the hands of Marylandball and Virginiaball. Nowadays, DCball is a federal district of USAball. However, in the near future, there are three possible outcomes; remaining a federal district, retrocession by Marylandball, or becoming the state of New Columbiaball. He has his own teams for all five major sports leagues in America: * Washington Redskins of the NFL, * Washington Capitals of the NHL, * Washington Wizards of the NBA, * Washington Nationals of MLB (formerly owned by Montrealball), * D.C. United of MLS, and * Washington Mystics of the WNBA. How to draw Draw DCball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw two thick horizontal red lines # Draw three red stars over the lines # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery DC2.png|What monster has DCball becomed! Puerto Rico statehood.png the largest metros.png Category:Capitalballs Category:Districtballs Category:USAball Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:Red White Category:Pork Lovers Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:51st State Candidates Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Baseball Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football